


Trafficstuck

by TheArtsyCanary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Scourge Sisters, Short, Stuck in Traffic, Vriska Serket - Freeform, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyCanary/pseuds/TheArtsyCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in the one lane that could get you out of this shitload, and then some asshole cut you off. God, Terezi is gonna kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trafficstuck

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
You were in the one lane that could get you out of this shitload, and then some asshole cut you off. God, Terezi is gonna kill you. She finally got Crabface and Mr. Irony to RP with you. God those two are so gay. you and TZ both laugh when you think about the huge crush she had on them both about three years ago.you hope she doesn't fall apart without you. You got into a really bad fight a while back, and according to Rose and Kanaya, while you were gone it was basically Karkat and Dave fighting over her while Terezi was just fucking depressed. Shit. Your pulled back to reality when another asshole honks. Goddammit. Your name is Vriska Serket, and you are stuck in traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short thing I wrote to spout some Headcannons


End file.
